


Vid: "Echoes" (Ringu [1998], The Ring [2002]) / Vividcon 2013 Challenge

by Milly



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, The Ring (2002)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me your story again", a Ringu (1998)/The Ring (2002) vidlet. </p><p>Made for Vividcon 2013 Challenge Amnesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Echoes" (Ringu [1998], The Ring [2002]) / Vividcon 2013 Challenge

**Description:** Tell me your story again.  
 _Made for VVC Challenge 2013_  
 **Source:** Ringu [1998]/The Ring [2002]  
 **Song:** "[Quiet Slumber](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7umg6ZrIEH8)", Shadow6Nothing9  
 **Length:** 1:04  
 **Size:** 24.8 MB  
 **Format:** avi (xvid)  
[ **DOWNLOAD**](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/movies/milly_echoes.zip) (right click + save)  
[LJ Post](http://milly.livejournal.com/369645.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Chosen challenge themes for this vid were:
> 
> \- Self-portrait - The tape is a self-portrait that Samara/Sadako uses to share her story (hence the "Tell me your story" part of the blurb);  
> \- Transformation - For obvious reasons, comparing the original with the remake (hence the "again" part of the blurb);  
> \- It can also be considered a remix of ["Lucky You"](http://permetaform.livejournal.com/178132.html) by , which was shown in History of Challenge this year. It wasn't planned, but sort of a happy accident.


End file.
